dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Krysis Gore
GM event. It has so far occurred on Rosal, Solar, and Rushu. Description Large mobs of aggressive monsters appear in certain sub-areas. Fight your way through them, and challenge the Mod (she's a giant Iop), and win to receive the reward. However, she fights alongside the very monsters you had to fight to get to her... Official Description There’s something eerie in the air... Monsters from all parts of the world are acting strangely, and appearing in peculiar places and numbers. Reports of sightings have been coming in from all corners of the world—it is chaos! Adventurers have been forced to leave their comfortable nests to hunt for these odd appearances. The first expedition came across a strange set of monsters teamed in the outskirts of Amakna around Crackler Mountain. Experts on the ecosystem, prompt to voice their concern, said these monsters posed a real threat to Amakna. We were unsure of the validity of these claims, but an investigation was in order. Beginnings (M1-1) Monsters are teeming in the outskirts of Amakna around Crackler Mountain. Experts on the study of planet life say the monsters pose a potential threat to Amakna. We are unsure of the validity of these claims, but an investigation is in order. ;Location * Crackler Mountain ;Event * Aggressive Cracklers ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Approaching the Outskirts (M1-2) The outbreak of monsters near Amakna has resulted in a Sadidas woman filing for damages. We cannot afford to let litigation spread any further. Hurry to The Swamp and eliminate all monsters in sight. ;Location * The Swamp ;Event * Aggressive Crocodyls and Crocodyl Chiefs ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Highway Closed (M1-3) Monsters are now prowling the road the connects Trool Fair and Astrub. this has left students of a class outing from Astrub stranded in Trool Fair. You must eliminate the threat and make the road safe for travel. ;Location * Cania Massif ;Event * Aggressive Plain Cracklers ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Sightings near Koalak Mountain (M1-4) We still do not know the cause for the massive number of monsters, but an Enutrof resident reports seeing them in near the Enchanted Lakes. Hurry there and eradicate the monsters. ;Location * Enchanted Lakes ;Event * Aggressive Koalaks ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Defend Koalak Mountain (M1-5) The successes of last week’s raid in The Enchanted Lakes only succeeded in moving the beasts further into Koalak Mountain, we have discovered. Residents of Koalak have decided to take matters into their own hands to fight the monsters, dangerous though it may be. They have taken to using any tool in sight to fend off the approaching beasts, but their crude weaponry is no match for the mobs’ power. We fear that they cannot defeat the monsters alone—surely there is some group of travelers powerful and courageous enough to help them? Hurry to Wild Canyon and eliminate the monsters before any of Koalak residents are hurt. ;Location * Wild Canyon ;Event * Aggressive Koalaks ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Truth in Dreggon Peninsula (M1-6) Astonishing news! It has been determined that the monsters in Amakna are escaped samples from Dregg Laboratories! We never knew the full extent of their experiments, and now we know why! But, for the sake of public safety and to avoid widespread panic (as well as to make sure these dastardly experiments don’t fall into the wrong hands) we must keep the details confidential. We implored anyone who felt strong enough to go to Dreggon Peninsula and eliminate the monsters and to be discrete. ;Location * The Dreggon Peninsula ;Event * Dreggons ;Reward * Magic Effect Thrower Accessible due to ;NPCs * None ;Locations * None ;Monsters * None ;Items * Magic Effect Thrower Trivia Krysis Gore is based on Crisis Core. The "Gore" part is also a reference to all the monsters. Category:Seasonal